


Build Me Up

by freckleon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleon/pseuds/freckleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t really figured this whole dating thing out yet, still too freshly awkward to be casual in their actions, but that doesn’t make the kiss Derek leans down to give him any less awesome. It’s warm and sweet, lingering on Stiles’s lips after Derek has pulled away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Up

_Are you awake?_

Checking the clock, Stiles takes a moment to wonder why Derek would assume he'd be passed out at 8pm, but he shoots back a quick yes.

_Can I come over?_

Maybe Derek has news since the meeting yesterday. He repeats his previous text, cracks the window, and goes back to scrolling through the lore, biting his thumb and trying to remember the bits of Latin he picked up from Lydia.

Derek makes enough noise sliding in that Stiles doesn't startle and he waves a brief hello while keeping his eyes glued to the screen as he works out the last bit of a paragraph to the sound of Derek slinging his jacket on the bed.

"Hey," he says finally, when he's marked his place. He swivels the chair to face the werewolf standing behind him and smiles.

Derek returns it, which is still a novelty to Stiles, and says fondly, "Hey."

They haven't really figured this whole dating thing out yet, still too freshly awkward to be casual in their actions, but that doesn't make the kiss Derek leans down to give him any less awesome. It's warm and sweet, lingering on Stiles's lips after Derek has pulled away.

The exchange stupid smiles for a moment longer before an ad starts blaring on the laptop and Stiles flails around to find the source and cut it off.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, when the advertisement has been muted. "Figure anything out about that suspicious fungus?"

For a moment Derek seems thrown, but he responds with, "Deaton still hasn't finished testing, but he says it's not connected to wolfsbane."

"Hm. That's good."

Derek shrugs.

"Oh hey!" Stiles bolts from his chair to grab his backpack, pulling out the tin with Melissa's baked goods inside. "Scott's mom made those lemon things you werewolves go crazy over. I saved some for you."

Derek takes the offered tin without looking at it and sets it absently on the corner of Stiles's desk. "Thanks," he says and uses the now empty hand to tug Stiles closer by his belt loop. Then they're kissing again, more extensive than before. It's wet and Derek's tongue, when it parts his lips, is wetter. Stiles melts, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pushing into it so hard that they stumble back into the wall, which has Derek grunting and laughing, kissing Stiles twice on his cheek and chin before returning to his mouth.

It must be ages before Stiles comes back to himself, though his clock claims only ten minutes in cheerful blinking red. His face smarts from the scrub of Derek's beard and his lips feel puffy and well-used. More fascinating is the flush of blood on Derek's cheeks, the deep gasping breaths he takes while he stares at Stiles's mouth.

The bang of the front door closing downstairs has Stiles jumping.

"Stiles, I have groceries," yells his dad, which is his way of telling Stiles to get his butt downstairs and help unload.

He glances at Derek apologetically, flashing a small, awkward smile. "My dad…"

"Yeah, no, you should go. I mean, I should go," Derek says hurriedly, running a hand through his hair. "We should go."

"Yeah," agrees Stiles, amused now. "I'll see you later?"

"Course."

Derek picks up his jacket, heading for the window. He has one leg through when something occurs to Stiles and he stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't come here because of the mushrooms, did you?"

The look Derek gives him is confused until he must read something on Stiles's face and he softens, says plainly, "No, Stiles."

"Oh." Stiles can't stop the massive grin from spreading across his face. "Good to know."

He gets one more kiss before Derek disappears over the edge of the roof, his lips curled up to match Stiles's.

The rest of the evening is spent in a happy haze marred only by the strange looks his dad keeps shooting him. But Stiles can't help it because he's dating Derek Hale, who came over not because he had to or because he needed something from him, but simply for the opportunity to kiss Stiles senseless. Because Derek wanted to. This is not something Stiles can handle without smiling at the world like a complete doofus.

His dad is just going to have to deal.


End file.
